Mamoro Ronin
Appearence Mamoro (Protector in Japanese) Ronin (Samurai with a master in Japanese) has long purple hair which is normally in a ponytail and wears yakutas a lot and in many different styles. His sword is hidden in his yakuta and wears sandals. Sometimes he wears pirate like outfits only when he feels like it and wears a sunglasses if the sun is too bright. He seems like he has no muscles but is actually a well built young man. Personality He is a calm and level headed young man who never panics unless most of his friends are hurt and even then he just loses it and kills everyone. He has quite a scary killing intent. He does his best to help his crew and does whatever they ask of him. He trains a lot at the top of the ship on the mast claiming if he can do difficult kendo techniques on the mast while balancing his skills will improve. He also has an obsession with dojos and when he sees one runs straight for it to learn about what they teach. Relationships Crew He is kind to his crewmembers and does his best to help, he also does his best to protect them and his killing intent is only shown when most of his crew is hurt. Marines He has some respect for the marines if they are related to his crew but if not then he refuses to speak or even acknowledge them. Pirates He tends to ignore other pirate crews unless he is interested in their swordsman and then offers him a fight or sparring to learn about their techniques. Regular people He does his best to protect any regular people from bandits or evil pirates if he is nearby and shows respect to them so they know he is not here to harm them. History He was born on Mountain island to a local fisherman and his wife who dies shortly afterwards. When he was young his father sent him to learn kendo with a wooden katana at a local dojo once he mastered kendo when we was a teenager he wanted to learn more but was unable to find another master. His father a local fisherman didnt take much notice and told him to give up and not to bother, join him with fishing and later that day when his father told him to give up he visited his mothers grave and decided he would do what he could to continue learning swordsmanship. After Amethyst visited his island and he overheard her talking about learning more about swordsmanship since becoming a pirate he asked if he could join her and she said yes. Abilities He uses 2 wooden katana which cannot break as long as his swordsman spirit is strong and has mastered kendo. Kendo He has mastered Nitojutsu (two sword style) and Tojutsu he is learning Battojutsu from Amethyst. His skills are known to interest a lot of marines and pirates due to the fact he can fight with 2 wooden katanas and still do serious damage to his attackers even killing them. Physical Attributes Strength His strength is fairly good for someone his age and can keep up with Amethyst when she is sparring with him considering she is stronger than him. He can easily defeat a sea king with his sword techniques. Speed His speed is good and he can spar with his captain for a while becoming exhausted and losing to her. He has good speed which allows him to protect Raku when it is needed. He has also recently started adding weights to his wrists and ankles like his captain. Agility He has dodge a lot of sword techniques if he has seen them before and can easily use his katana to deflect bullets and can use his katana by turning it either clockwise or counter clockwise direction getting rid of any fire techniques his enemy throws at him. Endurance He has good endurance refusing to go down no matter the hits and injuries he has and can endures strong hits from his captain when they are sparring. He is unable to keep lookout as he falls asleep almost immediately if it goes past 10pm at night unless the ship is getting attacked. Senses and Instinct He has good instinct at telling when a swordsman is nearby by sensing their swordsman spirit. He can also remember a sword technique after seeing it once but this helps a little bit when he is fighting as he needs to train more. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Saistudent